Wizard
"I could explain it to you, slowly, with pictures, but I would rather you leave." ''- Burcarion Deuter, Wizard of the Fourth Circle - '' While there are of course exceptions, the nature of a Wizard's calling often lends them an air of aloof superiority. In the world of the Arcane, Wizards consider themselves the true and sole heirs to mystical power. They generally see Sorcerers as lucky but lazy; though they afford them grudging respect as inheritors of Hekate's gifts. Warlocks they consider little more than parasites upon the power of greater beings that will one day be understood, deconstructed, and cataloged in their inevitable defeat. This haughty stance is not without some validity; the reconstruction of Sanctum's societies was due in no small part to the rapid organization of the world's surviving Arcanists. A great deal of knowledge was lost, and while cities still burned, the Wizards of early Sanctum began the arduous task of re-discovering the knowledge The Reaping had taken. These pioneers established the Circles of Magic based on their utility in reconstruction, relentlessly pursuing innovation one face of magic at a time. Overseen by the Priesthood of Thoth, patron of their profession, the first Sanctioned Wizards re-wrote the laws of magic from the ashes of The Reaping. But like any gathering of powerful individuals, some Wizards refused organization and oversight. As a result, no Sanctioned Wizard has access to the forbidden art of Necromancy--this is left to those who refused to be shackled by any authority save Hel, Goddess of Undeath. The Circles of Magic are analogous to the classic Schools of Magic from DnD lore. In-setting, they are referred to by their numerical designation, based upon the order they were reinstituted for the great reconstruction: The First Circle - Transmutation The Second Circle - Divination The Third Circle - Conjuration The Fourth Circle - Abjuration The Fifth Circle - Enchantment The Sixth Circle - Evocation The Seventh Circle - Illusion Necromancy is referred to by Sanctioned and War Wizards as the Forbidden Art, whereas Necromancers refer to it as simply Necromancy. Each Circle has its own iconography, traditions, and libraries. Sanctioned and War Wizards can learn their art at the Port Kraken Athenaeum. Necromancers, however, must find their own path. If you choose to portray a Wizard, you must first determine the nature and authority that oversees your Arcane studies. - A Sanctioned Wizard is trained under the authority of the Priesthood of Thoth, and studies in one of the rediscovered Circles of Magic. Sanctioned Wizards can never learn or cast Necromancy spells. - A Necromancer has chosen to accept the gifts of Hel, Goddess of Undeath, and may specialize in the forbidden arts. While Thoth's Priesthood pursues such practitioners, they are rarely caught. Hekate, it seems, is content to allow Necromancers to exist under another patron. - A War Wizard undergoes intense training from the Priesthoods of both Thoth and Ares, learning to turn themselves into living weapons. Still Sanctioned, they too forgo the use of Necromancy.